


Lovely

by crassenoughtocare



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Implied Deaths, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crassenoughtocare/pseuds/crassenoughtocare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave bears the scars from all of his doomed selves. Aradia didn't get the memo that hideous scarring isn't attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely

Before all this, he was lovely. Smooth skin accented with freckles and light golden hair, a few scars here and there from strife and childhood.

Now he can hardly look at himself in the mirror.

Luckily his face got off clean, only one on his forehead that his bangs cover, one under his eye that the shades take care of, and one on his bottom lip that he thinks looks kind of cool.

The rest of him is a mess. From the neck down his body is covered in scars. Not just clean lines, but ragged gashes, bullet holes and stab wounds turned silver and purple. Deaths by disembowelment, impaling, shots and knives and things he will never know about. The worst are two clean, identical lines on the inside of his wrists.

They stopped appearing when he ascended, but they didn't go away either. Aradia looks clean. He envies her countless deaths and clean, smooth skin.

Once they all tried to go swimming in one of the tanks that wasn't filled with a monster. Rose and Kanaya were already floating around when Terezi tackled Karkat into the water right on top of Gamzee, who just kept sliding through the water like a crocodile. Dave shucked off his pants, peeled off his shirt and tried to ignore the sudden hush that had fallen. When he looked up, they were all staring at him, gaping at him, horrified. He wanted to play it off but any words he had stuck in his throat. Arms slid around him from behind. Aradia. He could almost hear her grin as she dropped both of them into the water.

After that no one said anything about it, theh never look at his scars, they don't even look at his sleeves for too long. He wishes they would. Just get a good long look at him and be done with it.

Only Aradia doesn't seem to know you aren't supposed to look at freaks. She's always touching him, brushing her fingers across broken knuckles and taking in every inch of skin he bares. At first it was kind of weird, but it's nice, really. So eventually he turns his hand over and curls it around hers, let's her kiss his knuckles like rings.

When they kiss, her hands always find their way under his shirt, carefully mapping him out. When clothes start to come off, she kisses his chest almost reverently and strokes the mess of his back, all the while he finds himself marveling at how _perfect_ she is. Her skin is the palest of grey, fresh and new and untouched.

One day it hits him that she actually finds him as beautiful as he finds her.

They've got an eternity, so neither feels the need to rush anything, but teenage hormones are hard to resist, and part of Aradia still thinks she's only got a few more sweeps to live.

It's mildly terrifying, being completely naked in front of someone for the first time. Aradia kisses every scar he has, rubbing her fingers across dicolored skin and ridges. She starts at his neck, mouths across his shoulders and down his chest, kisses the spot where a sword was sheathed in his chest.

By the time she makes it to his stomach he's shaking with anticipation, knowing she's going to torture him by continuing until the scars stop at his groin. And torture him she does, sucking the skin of his hips until he slides his hand into her hair to try and stop her, bring her back up to him. She keeps going, kissing down his thighs and stroking his calves, his back. He's so hard it hurts, and finally, finally she sits on the bed and pulls him down onto her.

As embarrassing as it is, he doesn't last long. She doesn't seem to mind, just kisses him and pulls his battered hand between her legs.

Afterward, they laugh at themselves, agree to do better next time. For a long time they stay tangled in each other, content to hold and touch. The second time is slower, slightly less clumsy, but still embarrassingly quick. He tries to get her off again too, but she catches his wrist and kisses the inside. He thinks that perhaps his scars aren't so bad after all.


End file.
